witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
For Temeria!
For Temeria! is the main quest in Chapter III of . It is only available if you take Roche's path. The corresponding quest on Iorveth's path is For a Higher Cause!. Walkthrough Go to the audience with King Radovid. If Roche killed Henselt, there will be a persuasion option to hide this fact from Radovid - as well as the use of necromancy by Dethmold while divining the location of assassins' hide out. Using persuasion or telling the truth does not seem to affect the outcome. Radovid asks to save Anaïs and send her to Redania. After speaking with Radovid you need to choose to either save Triss or help Roche. Saving Triss changes the quests to Where is Triss Merigold? Journal entry : And Thus we arrive at the final chapter of the tale of Geralt and the assassins of kings. The witcher left King Henselt's camp and traveled to Loc Muinne, an ancient city once inhabited by the elves. The mages were organizing a great summit there, and Geralt hoped the treacherous Sile de Tanserville would attend. He also hoped to free Triss from her kidnappers. Vernon Roche, driven by an immense thirst for revenge on the sorcerer Dethmold, was at the witcher's side. Geralt and Roche thus had grand intentions, and there was no doubt that events would take a turn towards the bloody. However, the reality outdid any and all suppositions. : At a meeting of sorcerers one could expect to find anything - from a princess turned into a frog for a host of elemental genies. However the sight of Loc Muinne gates surprised our heroes - knights of the Order of the Flaming Rose made camp by it's side. Vernon was glad, for the knights arrive in the retinue of Radovid, the king of Redania, and Roche thought him an ally. He decided to speak with the young monarch as soon as possible. : And So, Roche went to the Redanian camp, to await the witcher there, while Geralt faced a dilemma: to follow him, or to ferret about the area. : Vernon awaited Geralt at the main square, near the entrance to the Redanian camp. He wanted to speak with the king only in Geralt's presence. : Once the witcher arrive and was ready, both went to see the king. : The young king was a firm negotiator, fully aware of his position as the strongest ruler of the North. After Temeria, Kaedwen and Aedirn were weakened, Redania rose in prominence, yet Radovid knew that he could not stop Nilfgaard alone in the event of another war. Thus Vernon Roche was able to get a guarantee of Redanian support for Temeria, but had to pay a high price indeed. Radovid gained control of Foltest's bastard - the potential heir to the Temerian throne. : At this points Roche's and Geralt's paths separated. The witcher wanted to go the Nilfgaardian camp and save Triss, and Roche was in a hurry to recover Foltest's child. Roche could wait near the entrance to the Kaedweni camp, however not for long - he was willing to do everything alone. The witcher made his decision. : If Geralt decides to save Triss: :: And he decided to find Triss. And when he was on it, he was on it heart and soul. Could you imagine that he took Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen hostage?! He hoped to trade him for the sorceress. :If Geralt decides to help Roche recover Anaïs: :: And he decided he can't leave Roche alone. He went to the Kaedweni camp with Vernon, to recover Foltest's child. Consequences * 'Help free Anais '- If Geralt helps Roche free Anais, Roche will kill Dethmold. Anais could then be handed over to Radovid, which will result in Temeria becoming a protected nation of Redania, or Natalis, which will result in Temeria remaining united and independent. However, during the summit, Shilard brings in a 'captured' Letho, who claims that he killed the kings at the behest of the Lodge of Sorceresses. Being unable to verify which mages were involved, most are gathered and killed. * 'Save Triss '- Choosing to save Triss will result in Triss revealing Sile to be a co-conspirator in the assassinations of kings in the north. The soldiers are able to differentiate the mages from the conspirators, allowing the Conclave and Council of Mages to reform. However, Roche will have to save Anais on his own, resulting in him becoming an outlaw, taking Anais with him, and he won't be able to kill Dethmold. Temeria will be divided by Radovid and Henselt (if he is still alive). Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III de:Im Namen Temeriens! fr:Au nom de Temeria it:In nome di Temeria! ru:Именем_Темерии!